The regulation of norepinephrine induced glycogenolysis has been investigated in cultured cerebromicrovascular cellular elements. Glycogenolytic effect of norepinephrine was partially prevented by beta2-adrenergic blockers in endothelial cultures. On the other hand, the NE induced glycogenolysis was almost completely inhibited by exposure to ibuprofen and butoxamine (inhibitors of cyclooxygenase and beta2-adrenergic system). These findings support the contention of neurogenic (adrenergic) regulation of the cerebral microvascular function which can be modulated by endogenous prostacyclin of the smooth muscle cells.